In certain prior art, an off-road vehicle can use a wheel angle sensor on or near one or more steered wheels to detect the heading angle or yaw angle of the steered wheel. Sometimes, the wheel angle sensor can require calibration or adjustment for the steering geometry or configuration of a particular vehicle upon which it is mounted. Other times, the wheel angle sensor needs special mounting adaptors, mounting brackets, or customized hardware provisions to work on a complete line of off-road vehicle models that are available from a manufacturer. Accordingly, there is need to avoid manufacturing and engineering costs associated with the calibration or customization of wheel angle sensors for different off-road vehicles.